Stay
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: "Its funny how with one song, a life could change dramatically." - Nick&Miley.NILEY.OneShot


**Created yesterday** when I heard Miley's _Can't Be Tamed_ album preview. I wrote it quick, so it's not that good; just some Niley fluff, I guess.

Hope you like it.

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**Its funny how with one song, a life could change dramatically. **_

He sat on the computer chair in front of the desk where his laptop was opened and turned on. His fingers pressed the keys and as the website loaded, he saw a surprise. The preview of her new album was posted. He quickly moved his mouse over it and played it. He listened and looked at the track listing. Just then, his eyes stopped.

_**Stay.**_

_Wait, she has a song called, "Stay?" _

He got anxious as he waited till the song finally played. Counting down, a few seconds and it's almost there. 1, 2, 3, and it played. His ears and his mind were all working. Listening to every word in the lyrics, water crammed in his brown orbs.

_Was this a message to him? __**Is this her way of telling him how she truly felt?**_

Questions were lingering his mind. The song ended and he exhaled, finally realizing that he was holding his breath as the 30 seconds preview had started. He shook his head while memories of the two were clouding his mind. His breath uneven and at last, the tears came pouring down.

His hands gathered on his curls while his head rest on the palm of his hand. Reminiscing on the last fight they had and the last time she walked away from him, crying.

He knew ever since she had left, he had made a mistake. He tried to call her, tried everything to talk to her and explain. But, nothing worked and she was driven to another man, a man that she is now supposedly totally in love with.

Trying to get rid of his thoughts, he wiped the tears that fell and the marks that were left on his cheeks. He sighs and headed for the door.

Walking to the living room, he found his two older brothers and sister-in-law gathered on the couch looking at a laptop screen. He cleared his throat and everyone looked up. Finally noticing him, they turned off the screen and got up from the couch.

"Whatchu up to bro?" asked Joe while he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

Raising one eyebrow, he replied, "Nothing. What were you three doing?"

A suspiciously synchronizing NO escaped all their lips as they responded to their youngest sibling.

Just then, he realized what they were up to or watching. He walked towards the recliner on the side of the couch the three were seating at and plopped on it. Sighing, he placed his head on the headrest.

"Do you guys think that it was respond to my song or am I just over analyzing it?" he asked quietly.

Joe, Kevin, and Danielle sat on the couch and made their self comfortable as they grasp and become conscious that he too had watched the previews of her new album.

"I don't know, Nick," the only girl in the living room responded. "The only person that could answer that is her."

The curly-headed boy looked at his new sister and gave a weak smile.

"I know," he told her.

"So…" the middle brother trying to break the awkwardness.

But before anyone could say anything, the boy on the recliner stood up and headed for the door. He left the house without saying a word and drove towards a house he hasn't been in for almost a year.

Flashes went and go before he entered the home. He parked the car on the huge driveway and walked towards the front door. His finger pressed the button and sent a loud ring all through the house. Seconds after seconds, he grew impatient waiting for someone to open the wooden barricade. Finally, the door slowly opened and to his surprise, it was the Australian man.

Nick stood there in shock. He had forgotten all about her new boyfriend. Speechless, he just looked at him.

The up and coming actor just stood and watched as the curly-headed visitor was shock by his appearance. A smirk played on his lips and he couldn't help but to chuckle under his breath. He knew this would happen. He knew. He told her that the boy would suddenly visit her as he heard songs from her album especially one specific song. But no, she had to disagree and make a bet; a bet she just lost.

"Miley, someone's here for you," he yelled and somewhat sang at the same time.

The brunette groaned before standing up from the couch and headed to the door.

"What?" she asked.

Liam turned around, still hiding the girl's ex-boyfriend outside the door and looked at her. His smile grew as he turned around.

"I won," he said victoriously before moving out of the way so that the _JONAS_ star is visible.

Right then and there, the _CAN'T BE TAMED_ singer's eyes widened and appeared to go out of their socket. She couldn't believe it. He is right there.

The two individual stared at each other shocked. Silence filled the air until one finally spoke up.

"Was it a respond?" he asked softly.

Miley was at first confused until she realized what he was referring to. Smiling, she walked towards him slowly and just when she was right in front of him, she moved her right hand on his cheek and leaned forward. Seconds later, the gap between them closed and the boy was taken back. Surprise, he didn't do anything. But as he realized what was happening, he pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss.

After running out of air, breathless, they pulled away just a bit that their foreheads were still attached.

"Does that answer your question?" asked the girl.

Nicholas smiled widely prior to pulling her back to him and lifting her up from the ground and spinning her around. Miley Ray then proceeded to giggle onto his ears. He then put her down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He leaned in and once again kissed her right on the lip. It was soft and quick yet passionate. It sent sparks all through their body. Pulling away, his ears perked up and his heart beat had quickened as he heard her say,

"I **stay**ed."

.

* * *

.

& that's how it ended. :)

**oh i wish that happened, right?**

well anyways, Baseball will be uploading either this weekend or the first few days of next week. I have everything planned already in my head and a little notes here and there. I know how the story will end. There's 2 more chapters like I said. There will not be an epilogue. The reviews made me smile and laugh. So thank you. :) I'll upload it if I finish early. I've written, I believe, almost half of the chapter so I should be done with it this weekend. But, I do have some stuff to do like have a "girls night" today and something on Saturday and church and hopefully beach on Sunday. So I'm thinking if I write it at night or in between those things, I'll be able to finish it? Maybe. But we'll see.

There will be another one shot, I think. It's in my head, well kinda. It's based on **Nick**'s _I Get That A Lot_ episode. I know it's late, but I have the story in my mind, haven't had the chance to type it or even write it yet.

&& Lastly, reviews make me smile and a very happy person. :) **THANKU**.

**have a safe and fun weekend. **


End file.
